


"Master, they might know you freed me! Prove you own me. Take me in front of all these people!"

by ShawnaLee



Series: Freed Slave [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Love, Master/Slave, Public Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Relationship, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After being freed, a loving slave stays with her master as both may be in danger if others find out. They put on a face while beyond their home, but she wishes she could help her friends. They become too comfortable on their stroll, and her collar accidentally comes off while they stroll the middle of town! She begs him to fuck her in front of everyone, to prove she's a slave that must be punished...
Series: Freed Slave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146146
Kudos: 2





	"Master, they might know you freed me! Prove you own me. Take me in front of all these people!"

[F4M] Master, they might know you freed me! Prove you own me. Take me in front of all these people! [Part 2] [Sequel] [Freed Slave] [Master] [Slave girl] [Secret lovers] [Master] [Consensual] [Rape] via [CNC] [Exhibitionism] [Use me] [Facefuck] [Fucking] [Facial] [L-bombs] [Claiming another]

\---

After being freed, a loving slave stays with her master as both may be in danger if others find out. They put on a face while beyond their home, but she wishes she could help her friends. They become too comfortable on their stroll, and her collar accidentally comes off while they stroll the middle of town! She begs him to fuck her in front of everyone, to prove she's a slave that must be punished...

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

(The master and his freed slave girl go out for a stroll through town. He freed her some time ago, and she decided to stay with him because it would be dangerous for both of them if he truly let her go. They maintain a secret loving relationship.)

(Voices and chatter sound in the background.)

I’m glad we got to go out today, master! I'm having a fun time just strolling through town with you.

It’s been so long since we’ve both been out and about. I know you’ve been nervous about bringing me around now that, um...

(Whispering) Now that you freed me.

I know no one is supposed to know. It’s our secret. I wish I could tell everyone, so that maybe their masters would free them too...

I know it’s not feasible. I mean, not yet...

Oh look! There’s a couple of my friends.

Oh my goodness, Marie...she looks hurt...

I think she’s crying.

Her master is yelling at her because she wasn’t good enough...

No, we can’t do anything, I know...

Unless she’s let go, or abandoned, we can’t do anything...

I’m just glad you treat me so well. 

I always want to hug you when we’re out. I feel so bad, though. All those other masters might get mad at their slaves for not acting the same, or the slaves might become jealous, or even worried since I’m so happy.

Can I hold your arm as we walk? Mmm, that feels nice. It feels like we’re a nice couple, out for a cute date. I know it’s a little different since I’m supposed to be your slave, but it’s...nice.

I love you, master.

I wish we could help others. I know it hurts you to see other slaves so mistreated. It makes me sad, too. Some of my friends have it really difficult. They don’t know I’m free, but like, they know I’m happy...

Why is everyone staring?

Is...is something wrong? Did we do something wrong?

Master, why are they...why are they staring at us?

Oh no, my collar! My—

(Her collar fell loose, and clinks to the ground. Chatter comes from around them, concern that something has gone terribly wrong, if she may try to escape...)

Oh no, master, master, I’m so sorry! You...

(Panicked whispering) They think I’m escaping, or you did something wrong! Quick, you have to fuck me. You need to teach me a lesson like the other masters do for their slaves. You need to fuck my mouth. Fuck it so I can’t breathe so they believe you’re punishing me...

No, they might catch on! Don’t be gentle. I can take it.

(Whispering) Yes, grab my hair. Just like that. It’s okay. I love you. I’ll make it look like I don’t want it. But I do. 

(Whispering) I want you to fuck my mouth. I’ll say ‘You’re my everything,’ that’s my queue to stop, okay? Then you’ll fuck me? 

Okay. I love you.

(A zipper sound echoes as he pulls his cock out for her)

(Whispering) Fuck my mouth, quick, before they do something!

No master, I didn’t mean to! I won’t be a bad slave! No, don’t fuck my face! I won’t be bad, I’m sorry, I’m—

(Her voice cuts off, and he immediately begins fucking her throat. It’s deep, but not violent—he does not wish to harm her and loves her deeply. They’re putting on a show so no masters doubt that she is his slave. He goes slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to the speed before going harder. Improv the sounds as much as you’d like with any sort of speed, holds, anything)

(She clearly speaks out defiantly, begging him not to do it—for show. Improv these as much as you’d like)

I’m sorry, please!

I won’t defy you anymore!

I won’t be bad, master!

(He continues fucking her face, and as he lets her go for a moment, she gives him a nod. He stops here and there, allowing her to speak out words, until she says the line they discussed to stop)

No, master! No, not more!

(Whispering) Mhm, yes. Keep going!

I...okay, I...love it!

I love you, master!

I love your cock!

I love it so much!

Fuck my throat. Don’t stop!

Fuck me, fuck me...

I’ll do it in front of everyone! You’re my everything...

(He pulls her mouth away as they talked about, and he lifts her up) 

(Whispering) I think they’re buying it! Now fuck me, master. Show them what I’m willing to do for you.

Ah! Yes master! I’ll be so good. I’ll be good for you! 

(He spins her around and bends her over. She moans loudly as he fucks her, but that’s not for show. She truly enjoys having sex with him, and is slightly exhilarated from everyone watching, wishing they were in his position)

Bend me over master. Fuck me in front of everyone. Show them that I’m your little whore.

Ah, yes! Yes master, push your cock into me!

(Whispering) Hold my throat, master. Pretend to choke me. I know you won’t hurt me.

Master, fuck...you’re stretching me! I feel how hard you are...

I’ll be good! I’ll never leave you. Keep fucking me, please...

I want to hold you. Please lift me, master. Lift me up, let me hold you while you thrust into me!

(Swooning) Oh, maaaster...

(She leans into him, kissing his neck as he lifts her up and gently lets her down on his cock)

You feel so good inside me. I won’t be a bad slave ever again. I’ll be your little whore. I’ll be all yours forever!

Give me your cock, please! Give it to me harder. Fuck your little slave whore. I want your cum, I want it! I need it! I’ll do anything for your cum!

(Gasping for air) Master, if you keep...fucking me...I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...

(Her moans build up, and her breaths grow brittle and quick as she tenses up in his arms. She gasps for what breaths she can as she cums all over his cock, and kisses him as she catches her breath)

Master, I—I came. I came so hard. (Whimper) Your cock feels so good inside me...

(Whispering in his ear, catching her breath) You need to prove that you own me. Show them I’m your property. Let me down and I’ll finish you.

(He lets her down, and she gets down on her knees. She starts to stroke him, slowly at first, then faster. You can improv this however you like, with strokes or bj sounds, however you think she would!)

Cum on my face master. Cum all over me. Mark me everywhere. Make me your little personal slut...

Cover me master! Show everyone that I’m yours to fuck. Yours to fill whenever you need, to breed if you want, to take any way you please...

Please master. Cum on my face and body. Yes, yes, spray your hot, loving load all over me!

(She lets out a moan of relief as he cums all over her, giving her what she wanted all day)

Ahhh, master...

I feel you...

I feel your warmth. Your cum feels amazing on my skin. I love when my little body is covered in your loving seed. I love when you mark me as your little slave girl.

Yours. Only yours. I’ll never be bad again. I’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want.

Oh master...

I’m yours.

I’ve always been yours.

Always...yours...

(She gets up, and embraces him, and he zips himself up)

Look around us!

Everyone looks calm. I guess we proved that I’m a loyal little slave for you. (Whispering) We proved that I’m your little personal fucktoy. But we know I’m free. We know I choose to be with you. (Giggle)

Here, put my collar back on.

(Collar click sounds out) 

There. Thank you, master.

I can’t wait until we get home so I can have more of you. That was exciting. You’ve never fucked me in front of anyone before.

I might just want it more. It’s like, they wish they were us. All those masters looking at you with such jealousy…wishing they had a good little slave that begged for master’s cock, instead of resisting...

(Giggle) Well they won’t get that. They aren’t like you. They need to be kind, loving, and safe, if they want their slave to love them like I love you.

(Whispering) They need to free their slave, just like you did for me.

Wait, master look!

It’s Marie…she’s crying again...

Her master is yelling at her now, but he’s pointing at us...

“Why don’t you fuck me like that. You’re useless, and unworthy of me as your master. You are nothing to me. You can’t even suck a cock.”

(Brittle, sad voice) That’s so awful...

He treats her so bad. She never wants to do anything because he’s so mean to her.

What’s going to happen to her? She might be punished! We need to do something!

Wait, he’s—he’s abandoning her. 

Giving her the key to her collar…but she won’t use it, not with so many people around...

It’s so sad when a slave is left with her key, waiting for whatever terrible master comes over to claim her...

I’m so glad you freed me, and that you’d never do such a thing.

Master, quick! There are people going toward her. Let’s go to her. She’s free to claim—we need to get to her first!

Can we claim her? Please?

Yay! Let’s go! 

Hey, um, Marie, I saw what happened...

Would you like my master to claim you?

(Whispers) I know you can’t say no, but I wanted to ask. My master is kind. He won’t claim you unless you want to be claimed. 

I promise, you’ll love it with us. He’s so gentle.

He wasn’t gentle with me right there? (Whispering) That was a show. We talked about it, and he stopped when I asked. I love him.

You’re important to me. Your master was so awful, and who knows what kind of person will try and claim you? I promise, my master will treat you well. We both will.

Yay! Oh Marie, you’ll love it with us. I promise. Here master, take her key. 

(Break, door close)

I’m so happy you chose to come with us. Those other masters would have been so awful.

What? Was I lying about the show in the street?

Oh...Marie, it’s more than that. My master...well, look.

(Clinking echoes out, and she removes her chains and collar)

I’m free, Marie. I can take it off whenever I wish.

My master loves me, and we were...proving that he owns me. For my safety, and his. For both of us.

We had to make them think I was a true slave. They had to believe I was defiant, and he had to make me obey.

But I love him, and maybe you’ll love him too! 

Maybe...we could love him together. I’m just happy you’re safe.

Safe with my master.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
